Why?
by SYuuri
Summary: Rule number one: You don't want to make the Pink Ranger angry. ONESHOT. Plz read and rev.


**Why?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, of course. **

**:: Another short oneshot. This story is Kimberly-centric with a little Tommy in it. This is based on a true story. Lol. Maybe it has happened to you too. Hope you enjoy this little fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Kim buried her face on her soft and fluffy pillow. She hated Zedd's ugly, disgusting and scaly monsters that had to attack for almost five hours today. She hated the fact that she nearly broke her neck at the gymnastics practice this afternoon. She hated the weather for being so sunny today. She hated the tons of homework that she had to finish by tonight. She couldn't concentrate and all she wanted to do was just to rip her textbooks to pieces and throw them out of the window. And to top all of that, she hated Tommy for cancelling their date for tomorrow. He didn't even bother to pick up the phone and call her personally. He's _too_ busy so he asked Billy to inform her. Tomorrow was their second anniversary and he preferred watching that stupid game with the boys to celebrating with her.**

**" Kimberly?" a small voice snapped her out of her reverie. She turned her head to meet Grace's brilliant blue eyes. Mrs. Owen had asked her at the last minute to babysit her daughter. Kim wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of her voice when her mother knocked on her door and ushered Grace inside her room. Now there were only Kimberly and Grace in the house. No, that's not quite right. Make it a very emotionally 'unstable' Kimberly and a very highly energetic yet curious Grace.**

**" Yes, Sweety?" Kim put her pen down.**

**" Where did Mommy go?"**

**" She went to the hospital. Your Auntie Lynn broke her ankle," Kim explained.**

**" Why?" Grace asked, big round eyes fixing on Kim's face.**

**" I don't know. Maybe she fell or something," Kim shrugged before turning back to the work in hands.**

**Grace left her crayons and stood up, walking to the side of Kim's bed. " What are you doing, Kimberly?" Grace was peering curiously at the papers and books that covered most of the bed.**

**" Homework,"**

**" Why?"**

**Kim let out a heavy sigh. Here we go. " Because, if I don't finish them, I'll get into a big trouble tomorrow,"**

**" Why?" Grace asked, her head was slightly tilted to the side and a slight frown was marring her forehead.**

**The petite gymnast scratched her chin lightly. " Well, because that's the rule. Mr. Brown will send me to the detention room if I don't hand it on time," she tapped the opened book in front of her with her pen.**

**It's no surprise for Kim when for the fourth time, the four year old opened her mouth and asked innocently, " Why?"**

**Seriously. If Grace was not somebody's daughter but _her_ sister, Kim would've probably wrapped a hankie around her mouth already. Trying to be patient, she kept reminding herself that Grace was just a child. An inquisitive child, that was. She vividly remembered that one time when Tommy was here to accompany her babysitting Grace. The little girl surely drained his energy out with all those endless questions. Kim pouted. Thinking about him made her want to throw something across the room.**

**" Because that's what teachers do," was her short answer. Whether Grace was satisfied with it or not, she was silent this time. The serenity only lingered for a whole twenty seconds.**

**" Where is your friend? The guy with long hair?"**

**Oh no. She didn't just ask her about Tommy! " I don't know. Go to have the long hair shaved probably. Or maybe he's dead," Kim muttered irritably.**

**" Why?"**

**" Because he's stupid enough to break a date with me," Kim unconsciously said.**

**Grace sat on the edge of the bed and started moving her small body, making the bed shake. " Why?"**

**" Look, Grace," Kim finally said, putting her hand on Grace's shoulders. " I really need to get this done. How about you go finishing your drawing?" Kim gestured at the abandoned paper on the floor.**

**" Why should I?"**

**Kim's shoulders slumped and she grasped her pillow tightly, biting the inside of her cheek to prevent her from yelling. Really, she HATED that word so much. If Grace asked her '_why'_ once again, Kim'd pass out.**

**" Because-,"**

**The doorbell cut her off and Kim released a deep breathe of relief. She immediately got up. " I'll be right back," Trotting down the stairs, Kim gain her composure back. Maybe that was the pizza man. Maybe Mrs. Owen decided to send her a pizza to compensate for her daughter's chattiness. Except that when she opened the door, it was Tommy. His long hair was neatly tucked in a low pony tail. What a disappointment. Seeing a bald Tommy would surely lighten up the mood.**

**" What are you doing here" Kim frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.**

**" Is that how you greet your boyfriend nowadays?" Tommy leaned over and kissed her cheek. " I thought you'd be glad to see me," The white ranger leaned casually against the doorframe. " You look exhausted,"**

**" Tell me about it," Kim mumbled.**

**" Why?" a second later, he hissed in pain. Her girlfriend had stomped on his foot. " Kim!"**

**Kim blinked, as if she just realized what she had done. " Don't say that word in front of me. Get it? DON'T,"**

**He certainly didn't get it because he inquired, " Why?"**

**" Goodbye, Tommy," Kim shoved him backwards and closed the door in front of his face. Oh boy. This would be a long, long night.**

**

* * *

**

**:: It happened to me a couple of times and oh well, what an experience! Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to leave your reviews. No flame though. Thanks.**

**- Yuuri ; )**


End file.
